The Spirit of GiftGiving
by Nine1
Summary: Hikari gets sick, and Daisuke wants to make her a get-well gift. This leads to Ken getting jealous...and Daisuke deciding he has to make it up to Ken somehow. One-shot, Kensuke, fluff. Takari, Taito, and Kouyako on the side.


A/N: The first line came to me and I couldn't let it go, and then the second came to mind, and it was too irresistible to stop coming up with the next and the next lines for this story. Daiken, with Takari, Taito, and Kouyako sprinkled in for a little flavor. Daisuke decides he must cheer Hikari up some way when she gets sick, and Ken becomes a bit jealous...though I'd say it leads to quite a happy ending. Much fluff. I love my fluff. Enjoy!

[Insert Your Standard Disclaimer Here.]

"As much as the oddness of this amuses me, and as afraid as I am to ask this question and reluctant to find out the answer, I have to know: What is he doing?"

"I thought it would be obvious. He's trying to make a decent bouquet of flowers."

Koushirou raised an eyebrow at Ken's reply and looked over at where their goggled friend was attempting to glue a large white bow to a plastic bucket filled with soil, multiple colored flowers sticking out of the soil and pointing in every direction imaginable. 

"Is that his beloved sand bucket that he bought that day we were supposed to go to the beach? The one he nearly lost when it got swept away into the ocean?"

"Yeah. I think this is a lame excuse for him to get rid of it because he's finally come to his senses and realized it's incredibly childish and stupid to play with a plastic bucket full of sand at the age of sixteen. He's sacrificing it."

"I am not!" Daisuke cried from where he was bent over the bucket, pressing the bow in place as the glue dried. "This is a present for Hikari-chan. She's not feeling well and I've decided to take it upon myself to cheer her up again."

"This is certain to cheer her up; I'm sure she'll laugh at you all day over this pathetic excuse for a gift."

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Ken. "You're just jealous because I'm making something for her and not you."

"Yes, I'm horribly jealous over the fact that I don't get a plastic bucket of half-dead flowers from you."

"These aren't half-dead! They're fresh, and they smell great!" He stood and examined his work. The bucket was covered in little happy faces and hearts drawn on with a red marker. The huge white bow drooped almost as much as the flowers did. Daisuke thought it was the best gift to give to Hikari in the world. He was sure it would cheer her up more than anything. He reached out and lifted the bucket in his arms, carrying it to the door.

Ken, who intended to go along and watch the receiving of the gift so he could see Hikari's reaction himself, opened the door for him and followed him out. Daisuke, Ken, and Koushirou made their way to Hikari's house. Koushirou knocked on the door once they got there and Taichi opened it with a surprised look at the bucket in the young redhead's arms. 

"What is that?" Taichi asked, sincerely curious. Daisuke shoved past him, grumbling about people not knowing a good gift when they saw one. 

"Hikari's in her room," Taichi called after him, turning to grin at Ken and Koushirou. "I can't believe he did that for her."

Ken shrugged and kicked at the floor half-heartedly. In truth, he did feel a bit jealous, and Koushirou rubbed his shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. They went to Hikari's room, where they were surprised to find Daisuke paused just outside of the door, shifting on his feet as if having doubts about his gift.

"She'll love it," Taichi told him, smiling at him. 

Daisuke smiled back and took a big breath, entering the room and grinning at the girl lying in her bed. 

"Kari? I brought you something."

She sat up in bed and smiled widely when she saw the bouquet in the bucket. 

"Oh, Daisuke, you shouldn't have," she said gently. "I love it. You're so sweet."

Daisuke blushed as she pulled him towards her for a gentle kiss on his cheek. There was nothing he loved more than making a friend happy. He might have still had a few lingering feelings for the brunette girl left over from the massive crush he'd had on her years before, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything more than a special fondness for her. 

"Well, isn't this a sweet scene?" Takeru asked, walking in the door. 

Hikari straightened in the bed, face brightening. "Takeru-chan!" she squealed. She held her arms out and Takeru hugged her tightly, nuzzling her neck.

"Feeling any better?" he asked against her neck. 

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. "Now that you're here." 

Daisuke smiled faintly at the couple, looking a little wistful, and quietly moved to the other side of the room to give them privacy. He slipped out of the room behind the others and Taichi closed the door.

"Man," the oldest of them all whined, "I wish Yama-chan were here. All of this mush makes me miss him even more!"

"He'll get back from his little tour soon," Ken reassured him, grinning. 

"Not soon enough!" Taichi growled to himself. 

They all moved to the kitchen when Daisuke's stomach rumbled loudly and he demanded to be fed at once. Taichi grabbed ham, cheese, and mayonnaise from out of his fridge and threw them onto the counter, turning to search for bread in the cupboards. Daisuke began making himself a ham and cheese sandwich as Koushirou sat himself on a counter next to Ken. 

"I need to get going soon. Miyako wants me to meet her at the mall at three o' clock," Koushirou said, glancing at the clock on the wall of the kitchen and seeing it was going to be three soon. 

"Ken and I have to be going, too," Daisuke said, finished making his sandwich and putting all of the food items back in the fridge and cupboard. 

"We do?" Ken asked, trying to remember where he had to be. 

"Yes, we do," Daisuke told him. He turned to smile at Taichi, clapping him on the back. "Thanks for letting me take your food."

"No problem, Dai," Taichi sighed. 

"Hey, he'll be back before you know it. Do you get to speak with him on the phone?"

Taichi nodded. "He calls me every day."

Daisuke leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. Taichi's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Well, I never thought of that," he said quietly, face growing thoughtful. He began walking into the living room. "You three go do whatever it is you needed to do. I have a phone call to make."

Ken and Koushirou gave Daisuke a confused look and he ushered them to the door, telling them it was time they left Taichi in peace. As soon as they were outside, Koushirou and Ken demanded to know what that had been about.

"Well, I merely suggested to Taichi that he try phone sex with Yamato next time he called," Daisuke said, trying to sound innocent.

Koushirou and Ken burst out laughing, both becoming a little pink around the ears. 

"Well I've got to get over to the mall now or Miyako will have my head," Koushirou said, once he was composed again. Daisuke and Ken waved as he departed and began walking back towards Daisuke's house in a silent mutual agreement.

"Why did you want us to leave Taichi's?" Ken asked Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, after giving Hikari a gift, I feel that I now have to give you a gift as well."

"You don't have to," Ken said, sounding surprised. He suddenly felt guilty over giving Daisuke a hard time for the bucket bouquet. He knew he had no reason to be jealous - he knew the limit of Daisuke's feelings for Hikari and understood perfectly. 

"I want to," Daisuke told him, smiling. 

"What are you going to do for me?" Ken asked. 

"I have a few things in mind," Daisuke said, grinning slyly. 

Ken grinned back in the same manner and walked closer to Daisuke so their arms brushed against each other. "Can't wait," he purred.

Daisuke suddenly began running, calling "Me neither!" over his shoulder as he took off. Ken remained stunned for a few seconds before he began running after Daisuke, crying out in indignation at his friend's early start.

Once they reached Daisuke's house, Daisuke threw open the door and closed it as soon as he saw Ken dash through. He turned around, panting and leaning back against it, grinning at Ken.

"What would you like for a gift?"

"Surprise me."

And so Daisuke did just that. Ken was indeed surprised (he figured there would be a bit of flirting and touching first), but the gift was welcome with open arms (and an open mouth), and was followed up with many more gifts. Ken returned each and every one with his own special thank-you. 

A while later, resting on Daisuke's soft, fluffy bed, Ken stroked Daisuke's hair as he listened to Daisuke's soft, adorable snores (he had been all gifted out.) Ken decided he received better gifts than Hikari had and smiled. 

He settled down to wait until Daisuke would wake up. When the redhead finally did wake up, it would be his turn to receive gifts from Ken. He didn't know if he would ever run out of gifts for the special boy, but as long as the spirit of gift-giving still reigned in the two boys, Ken would be more than happy to take advantage of it.


End file.
